Will You Be Forever Mine?
by Final Fantasy Princess
Summary: A Valentine's Dance is being held in Sakura's school. Boys get to choose a girl from a bag. Will Syaoran get Sakura and Eriol get Tomoyo? What will happen in the dance? SS, ET This fic is becuz of VDay! Happy Valentine's Day! 2nd Fic! Part 2!
1. A Valentine Dance

Will You Be Forever Mine?  
  
By Final Fantasy Princess (a.k.a. Brenda)  
  
Valentine's Day was coming around. Everyone was fill with anxiety. Who was going to get them as a date for the Valentine Dance?  
  
Every year, it was the same in Tomoeda during Valentine's Day. In every school, girls would put their names in a bag. Later on, the guys would go up and pick out of the bag. The person they picked will be their date for the dance. Girls were all jittery with excitement. Sakura Kinomoto, being one of them, with her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol gulped. They prayed to get their crushes but the possibility was really slim. After all, how many girls were in their class... around 26? And they want to get their crushes? Yes, the thought was insane but it might be possible. Eriol smiled calmly, it was not like him to show his emotions. But inside, it was killing him. He could end up with JAZMINE! That slut, hoe, whatever you want to call her. He definitely didn't want to get her. Syaoran was thinking the same thing. He blushed a bit as he approached Sakura.  
  
"Hi...Sakura."  
  
Sakura turned around and smiled. "Hi Syaoran! Aren't you excited?" Syaoran just nodded. "Who do you hope to get?" Syaoran blushed. "I...umm..." Tomoyo giggled. "Hello Li-kun." She said as she took her seat. Syaoran frowned. Eriol had a sly grin on his face. "I have a feeling I know who Syaoran wants to get..." Syaoran glared at Eriol. Tomoyo grinned, but as usual, Sakura didn't notice what they were saying. "Who does Syaoran want to get Eriol?" All of them fell anime-style. "What did I say?"  
  
"Okay students take your seats! It's time for each of these beautiful ladies to place their pieces of paper inside the bag." Sakura and Tomoyo nodded as they walked up to place their paper into the bag. Syaoran noticed that on Sakura drew hearts all over her paper. `That won't help. I won't be able to see it.' Syaoran sighed. "My cute little descendent stressed? How could he be? You know very well you can sense a bit of Sakura's aura on the paper, or did you forget about that?" Syaoran grinned. For once, Eriol had a point. Now if only he could get to the bag before anyone else.  
  
"All right now! Which gentleman would like to go first?" Many of Syaoran's classmates raised their hands but not as quickly as Syaoran and Eriol. "All right, Eriol then Syaoran, then Yamazaki..." Eriol stood up and grinned. `Ok just feel for Tomoyo's... breathe Eriol breathe.' Tomoyo looked up anxiously. She wished she would get Eriol to take her. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him but she couldn't. She hasn't been as dense as Sakura when it came to love. She had a feeling Eriol liked her also. But she still couldn't say anything.  
  
Eriol reached into the bag and felt around. Finally he grabbed one and pulled it out. "Remember you aren't allowed to open it till everyone has their own." Eriol nodded and went back to his seat. He was playing around with the paper in his hands. "All right... Li Syaoran." Syaoran stood up confidently and reached into the bag. He concentrated for the faint aura Sakura's paper would give off. He sensed it after a while and took it out. His teacher shook her head. "Took you long enough Li." Yamazaki whispered. Syaoran grinned. He hoped for sure that he got Sakura.  
  
After a while, all the boys had their own paper. Eriol was breathing rapidly. He still wasn't certain if he had Tomoyo. `What if I didn't get her? Man... I should have taken more time like Syaoran. Well it's too late now.' "Ok everyone, open your papers."  
  
Eriol took a deep breath. His heart was thumping madly, but his outer figure did not even show an expression on what he was feeling inside. Carefully, he opened the paper. He closed his eyes as he finished opening it. Slowly, he opened one eye and read the neat handwriting of:  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
Eriol let go of his breath and smiled. He did it. He got the one he wanted to take to the dance. Syaoran, unlike Eriol, quickly opened his paper. He already saw the hearts all over the paper. He already knew he had received his precious cherry blossom,:  
  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
"Woo hoo!" Yamazaki screeched as he ran up to Chiharu and hugged her. "Did you know that this is fate, many years ago a tribe called..." Chiharu slapped him across the head. "For a second I thought I was happy."  
  
Sakura giggled as she turned to Syaoran. "So...who did you get?" Tomoyo shook her head. Sakura was dense, she knew, but couldn't she at least have noticed that the paper Syaoran was holding was covered with HER hearts. "I got y...y...yo..." Eriol cut in. "Syaoran got you Sakura." Syaoran gave Eriol another one of his death glares as Sakura blushed happily. "Really?" Syaoran stopped glaring at Eriol and nodded. Tomoyo turned around to Eriol. "And what about you?" Eriol gave a small bow to Tomoyo. "Miss Daidouji, it will be such a pleasure to take you to the dance." Tomoyo's face turned scarlet. "You got me?" Eriol nodded as he took Tomoyo's hand and kissed it. Tomoyo turned a bit crimson as she noticed Eriol was blushing. "I'm so happy!" Tomoyo squealed before she could stop herself.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura lifted an eyebrow as Tomoyo covered her mouth. "I mean I'm so happy Syaoran got Sakura." Tomoyo said as she winked at Sakura. Sakura only looked confused. "Nani?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So I never knew you liked Eriol-kun?" Sakura said as she lifted her arms to Tomoyo could measure her.  
  
"Silly me. I must have forgotten to tell you. At least he's taking me to the dance and Syaoran is taking you!" Tomoyo said, as she got all starry eyed.  
  
"Heh Heh Heh..."  
  
"Your dress will come out so kawaii!"  
  
"Oh yeah... Tomoyo what is the theme of this Valentine's Day dance?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "Well this Valentine's Day dance is focused on an ancient Valentine tradition. A masquerade dance!" Sakura squealed. "Honto ni?" "Hai!" Tomoyo said giggling.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Time Gap...)  
  
Later that night, Sakura slipped on her gown. Tonight was the Valentine's Day Dance. Touya looked at Sakura and shook his head. "If that gaki lays ONE finger on you, I'll punch him!" Sakura giggled. "Oh onii-chan." The doorbell rang a few moments later. "I'll get it." Touya yelled as he raced down the stairs. Sakura rolled her eyes as she looked at her costume.  
  
"It's so beautiful..." Sakura said as she twirled around in it. Tomoyo made a light pink dress with spaghetti straps. The top of the dress sticks to her body so it would show her curves while the rest of the dress flowed loosely. It had a dark pink trim on the end. Her mask was made of light gems of light pink and dark pink feathers at the edges. She twirled around in it one more time before she headed downstairs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Syaoran was having a glaring contest with Touya. Yukito just sweat dropped and shook his head. As Sakura walked down the stairs, Syaoran turned away to gawk at Sakura. Touya grinned in victory.  
  
"You look so beautiful Sakura-chan!" Yukito said. Sakura blushed a bit. "Arigato Yukito." Touya handed Sakura her pink coat. "Remember what I said gaki. ONE finger and I'll break your arm." Sakura kicked her brother. "Quiet Touya!" Syaoran snickered as Sakura linked herself to Syaoran's arm and walked out of the house. Yukito looked at the pained Touya. "I told you not to say it in front of Sakura-chan." Yukito said smiling. Touya shook his head. "He already touched her!" Yukito sighed as he headed towards the kitchen. "That reminds me... I'm hungry."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura didn't have much time to notice what Syaoran was wearing. But she held her breath as she noticed her was wearing a dark green suit. (You know the one from that episode from the play. Yeah but it's a beautiful green. =D) The buttons and trim were made of the color gold. Sakura blushed deep crimson.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight Sakura." Syaoran managed to say without stuttering. Sakura blushed even more. "Arigato. You don't look bad yourself." Syaoran smiled. Sakura felt a chill go down her spine. That was Syaoran's greatest and most rare smile. And it seems he only smiled that special smile when she was around. For that smile is only for her. "So Prince Charming, where is your mask?" Syaoran tapped his pocket. "Right here. I'll put it on once we arrive." Sakura smiled as she clinged to his arm. "Yeah so will I."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Tomoyo you look like a princess." Eriol said as he kissed her hand. Tomoyo blushed. Eriol was amazed when Tomoyo came to the door. She wore a sleek lavender dress that resembled one of the ancient eras. Her mask was plain lavender, which had a dark purple trim at the edges. Her silver chain necklace with a lavender charm on it fitted the outfit.  
  
Eriol has a dark blue suit (Same as above) with dark blue trims. His mask was like Syaoran's but sleeker. It was a leatherish mask that was navy blue. Syaoran's was a simple thin dark green.  
  
"I'm so glad Li-kun and you let me design your costumes. They're so kawaii!" Eriol smirked. "Who else to leave in charge then the Queen of Designs." Tomoyo blushed a bit more. Eriol turned around and held his arm out. "Shall we be going now dear Princess?" Tomoyo nodded, accepting his arm. "Hai."  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Syaoran and Sakura entered the dance, they were greeted by "How kawaii are those two?" and "They make such a cute couple." Sakura blushed. She wished she were going out with Syaoran. But she thought he didn't like her. How naïve she was. "Let me take your coats." Kaho Mizuki said. Syaoran took Sakura's coat and his own and gave it to her. "Arigato Ms. Mizuki." Sakura said before she left with Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol arrived before Sakura and Syaoran, astonishingly. That was because of Tomoyo's constant puppy eyes to Eriol so she could film some kawaii moments. Eriol gave in and teleported. "How kawaii!" Eriol shook his head. `She'll never change.'  
  
Everyone in their class was wearing masks. Sakura could make out some of the people but not all of them. One was about to ask Sakura to dance before Syaoran cut in. "Would you like to dance enchantress?" Sakura blushed. "Hai Prince Charming." Syaoran led Sakura to the dance floor when a slow song was put on. Syaoran blushed when he placed his hands on Sakura's thin waist. Sakura placed her arms around Syaoran's neck. "I'm so lucky I got you to take me Syaoran-kun." Syaoran blushed. "Yeah..." Sakura moved closer to Syaoran and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
From a farther view, Tomoyo squealed. "How kawaii!" Eriol then took her video camera and set it down. He made sure it would film Sakura and Syaoran from a farther view. "Now dear princess, wouldn't you agree it's your turn to dance?" Eriol said a bit impatiently. Tomoyo looked up and blushed. "Hai I guess so." She stood up and led Eriol to the dance floor. Eriol tried to control his blush as Tomoyo moved closer to him already and placed her head on his shoulder. He placed his arms securely around Tomoyo's thin waist. "Eriol-kun... I've been meaning to tell you..." Eriol gulped. `I wanted to tell her first...' "I've been meaning to tell you something too..." Tomoyo looked up into Eriol's sapphire eyes. "Really?" Eriol nodded. "I just wanted to tell you...that...Hey! You wanted to tell me something first!" Tomoyo giggled as she playfully hit him on the head. "Anyways," Eriol continued, "I just wanted to say Aishiteru Tomoyo." Tomoyo's eyes gleamed. "But... we can remain  
friends if..." Tomoyo silenced him by placing a finger over his mouth. "Oh Eriol-kun Aishiteru... now and forever." Eriol smiled as he removed her finger and leaned in to kiss her. Tomoyo kissed him back, her heart was happy. As they broke away, ignoring the stares from other couples, they looked towards Sakura and Syaoran. "Let's hope they confess soon. Before Sakura's denseness gets to me." Tomoyo giggled.  
  
After the waltz was over, Sakura seated herself next to Syaoran, sipping her punch. Kaho got up to the stage and took the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you are all enjoying your dance tonight. But now we will announce who is our most kawaii couple of today!" The spotlight swirled all around the couples. It landed on Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura blushed and Syaoran just scratched the back of his head. Tomoyo squealed as she caught all of this on tape, while Eriol's arms were around her waist, watching from behind.  
  
"Would you two please remove your masks?" Sakura and Syaoran nodded and took off their masks. Everyone applauded, as they were given small crowns. "Congratulations!" Then the spotlight went off. Kaho winked at Syaoran. He knew she set this all up, because there was never a kawaii couple award. Sakura turned to Syaoran and smiled. Syaoran almost melted looking at her. "Syaoran-kun..." "Yes Sakura-chan?" (Tomoyo zoomed in on this.) "I...I..." Sakura stuttered as she looked at the floor. Syaoran walked up to her, lifting her chin with his finger so her eyes could meet his own. "Aishiteru Sakura-chan..." Sakura's eyes filled with tears. `Oh no... what did I do?' "Oh Syaoran..." Syaoran turned around about to walk away when Sakura grabbed his arm. "Don't leave me Syaoran!" Syaoran turned around with a look of remorse on his face. "Forget it Sakura-chan... forget I said anything." Sakura shook her head. "No! Aishiteru Syaoran! I love YOU!" Syaoran had a stunned look on his face.  
"Nani?" Sakura looked up at him. "I love you Syaoran." Syaoran took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I love you too." Sakura giggled. "I know."  
  
"So Tomoyo-chan, our job is done." Eriol said as he spun Tomoyo around. "Hai and I will call this tape...a quote from your poem." "Nani? What poem?" Tomoyo giggled. "The one you wrote in the back of your book." Eriol's expression changed to a stunned look. "Why were you reading my book?" Tomoyo played with his hair. "Because I'm curious to know what you wrote back there." "So what quote did you pick?" Eriol said as he moved a strand of Tomoyo's hair behind her ear. "It's from your poem. The one you titled, Will You Be Forever Mine?" "So you read my poems too." "Hai." Tomoyo giggled. "Look! They're about to kiss!" Tomoyo squealed as she took out her camera.  
  
Syaoran leaned closer to Sakura. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their first kiss, on stage... that they haven't realized they never got off. As they broke apart, they were greeted with squeals, applause, and whistles. Both of them blushed when they realized their class was cheering for them. "About time!" Chiharu yelled. "Woo hoo Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squealed. They quietly got off the stage.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran held hands as they got off the stage. `What a night!' was all they thought about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is a short fic I decided to make for V-Day. Hope you all enjoyed it! Review Onegai!! 


	2. A Valentine Proposal

Will You Be Forever Mine? Part Two  
  
By Final Fantasy Princess  
  
Hope you all had a great Valentine's Day!  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura held her boyfriend's hand as they strolled down Cherry Blossom Lane. Syaoran smiled, taking in the gorgeous face of his girlfriend. Boyfriend and Girlfriend for a year now, and they never got tired of each other.  
  
Today they were celebrating their year anniversary. Valentine's Day. It brought back memories of when they first got together on stage. Sakura can still feel Syaoran's words of Love. 'Aishiteru.' Sakura blushed as she peered at Syaoran from the corner of her eye. Many people said it was about time they got together. At the age of now 17, they were closer than ever.  
  
The breeze ran swiftly through the couple's hair as they remembered that very day. It had been embarrassing enough that they were watched from the stage. But it all had been worth it since they had each other. They're practically inseparable like their best friends, Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo, who've been together since they have, already were engaged. Eriol had hoped to ask Tomoyo on their year anniversary but he didn't want to have the same engagement anniversary with Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
Yes, you guessed it. Syaoran was going to propose to Sakura today. Syaoran was filled with jitters but since he trained so hard he was able to hide it from his beloved. He had to, his mother ordered, since he had to go back to Hong Kong that summer. And what other perfect day would he propose on? Valentine's Day seemed almost too perfect.  
  
Sakura stopped and turned to Syaoran. She smiled as she looked into Syaoran's confused expression. She caressed his cheek softly as she tap kissed him.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
Sakura's smile broadened as she held his hand once more.  
  
"That was for you loving me."  
  
Syaoran smiled as he held her close and kissed her again. Sakura happily responded. But others had another idea in mind.  
  
'Kill Gaki.'  
  
Yukito shook his head as he, Nakuru, and Kaho struggled to hold him. They were having a picnic nearby to discuss the plans of this years dance. That was then they saw Sakura and Syaoran walking down by them. Touya's mind was screaming to kill the 'gaki'.  
  
While a few steps behind them, was none other than Tomoyo and Eriol. You know very well that Tomoyo couldn't miss this kawaii scene. She was there since the beginning, following the couple with Eriol, her accomplice.  
  
Sakura pulled away with a faint blush staining her face. Syaoran smiled as they continued to walk. In his pocket, the engagement ring that he was going to propose to Sakura with. As they finally disappeared from view, were Kaho, Nakuru, and Yukito able to relax. Then Tomoyo and Eriol came out of their hiding spots, running to find another one to film the couple. The picnic crew all sweat dropped. They knew what a fanatic Tomoyo was with her camera and filming Sakura.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tomoyo giggled as Sakura told her how her day was. For Tomoyo already knew, since she filmed even more kawaii moments.  
  
"I hope tonight's dance is as great as last years. I still can't forget last years. It was so perfect. I loved that night. Even though Touya chased Syaoran when he walked me home and gave me a kiss." Sakura said blushing.  
  
Tomoyo grinned as she finished taking Sakura's measurements for her costume tonight. She had already designed her own, a simple goddess outfit that was lavender and simple heels. While she planned to make Sakura's like Juliet's. (A/N: Romeo and Juliet)  
  
Eriol's costume, which she designed, was like a god's, and Syaoran's was a outfit such as those worn in the old ages to match Romeo's. Tomoyo already made them try it on before and it looked great. Now she had to finish Sakura's, her masterpiece.  
  
"Done." Tomoyo said as she lifted up Sakura's costume. Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped.  
  
"Tomoyo that IS an excellent costume! I love it!" She said as she twirled around with the dress. "Now I know tonight's is also going to be a memorable one."  
  
Tomoyo nodded, smiling. For she already knew that Syaoran was going to propose tonight. Eriol had told her, unable to hide it from his love.  
  
'It sure is.'  
  
* * * *  
  
Being seniors in their high school sure paid off. They didn't have to do the traditional name picking from the bag. The senior guys had to ask the senior girls out. It was only fair since their dance was made apart from the others.  
  
Jazmine, the evil slut from the senior class, looked around for Syaoran. She didn't approve of him going out with Sakura. She looked around, but couldn't find him. Finally she spotted him and the sight she got made her boil with fury.  
  
Syaoran was kissing Sakura by her locker. Finally they broke apart and they smiled at each other.  
  
"I take that as a yes?"  
  
Sakura nodded as Syaoran kissed her hand. "Then my love, I'll pick you up from your house at 8."  
  
"All right. Let's go then. Tomoyo is expecting us to come over in a few."  
  
Jazmine growled angrily as she saw the couple walk away. She thought that Syaoran would finally notice HER. But still, he was with the same girl since last year. You would think that he would notice that she was far prettier than Sakura with silky blonde hair and pale skin with striking blue eyes.  
  
But no, he still had his eyes on Sakura.  
  
She grunted and left. If he wouldn't notice her, it was his loss. But she had to make sure to get back at Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
* * * *  
  
"KAWAII!!!"  
  
Sakura blushed as she came out in her costume. Needless to say that Tomoyo loved it on her.  
  
"It's perfect! I think it's my finest masterpiece." Tomoyo said with stars in eyes.  
  
"May I come in now?" Syaoran said from the other side of the door. Eriol was with him, patiently waiting since he knew very well that Tomoyo wouldn't let them in to see them till tonight.  
  
"No. You wait there. Sakura let's get changed." She said as she dragged Sakura into the dressing room. Syaoran then opened the door, frowning.  
  
"I didn't get to see her." He said pouting. Eriol laughed whole heartily. Syaoran has turned into such a kid when it came to Sakura.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tomoyo giggled as they peered out the window. Syaoran appeared as a nervous wreck while Eriol chuckled, trying to calm him down. Sakura was sitting down on her soft couch, her fingers twitching.  
  
Finally Eriol dragged Syaoran and achieved to press the doorbell button. Sakura squeaked, apparently frightened by the doorbell. Tomoyo laughed and grabbed her hand. She smiled whole heartily at her best friend.  
  
"They're here."  
  
Sakura nodded and went with Tomoyo to the door. Tomoyo opened the door and smiled. Eriol and Syaoran gulped as they saw the girls.  
  
"As always my fiancé has the finest taste in designs." Eriol said, offering Tomoyo to link arms with him. Tomoyo blushed faintly as she linked onto him.  
  
"Arigato but it's just my job to make you guys drool." She said as she reached into her pocket and removed a handkerchief. She wiped the bit of saliva off Eriol's mouth, causing him to blush. He was caught drooling.  
  
Sakura giggled as she did the same with Syaoran. But he had drooled more than Eriol, unable to control himself. Sakura had been transformed into a more beautiful princess than he imagined.  
  
She smiled as she clasped her hand with his. They proceeded towards Syaoran and Eriol's cars. Eriol smirked as he looked at Tomoyo.  
  
Her video camera was in his car.  
  
* * * *  
  
Everyone was arriving at the dance when Syaoran and Eriol parked their cars. Chiharu and Takashi were already heading in as they climbed up the stairs.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran raced up the stairs, anxious to see how the dance came out. Tomoyo had her camera in hand and giggled at the enthusiasm of the two.  
  
Eriol finally caught up and clasped Tomoyo's hand in his own. He looked up as the couple gave there tickets to Kaho Mizuki, one of their teachers.  
  
"Do you think he'll be able to go through with it?"  
  
Tomoyo turned off her camera as they disappeared inside.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura and Syaoran danced all night. The place was decorated beautifully with angels such as cupid, hearts, in pink and red.  
  
Rika was with Terada-sensei and Chiharu was by the side with Takashi. Tomoyo was talking pleasantly with Mizuki-sensei as Eriol stood by her side.  
  
Sakura smiled as she lightly kissed Syaoran on the lips.  
  
"Why were you so nervous earlier?"  
  
Syaoran gulped. Now was the time she had to bring that up. He knew she would and that meant his cue to propose.  
  
"Because I have something important to tell you." He said.  
  
Sakura frowned as she hugged him closer. "You're not going to China, are you?"  
  
Syaoran chuckled and pressed his nose against hers. "Of course not. I wouldn't leave you." Sakura smiled as she hugged him.  
  
"Then? What was it?"  
  
"Sakura you know I love you very much."  
  
Sakura's emerald eyes gleamed as the room became silent. Kaho was on stage announcing the winners of the Valentine King and Queen.  
  
But nothing of this was heard from Syaoran or Sakura.  
  
"I know you do. I love you too Syaoran."  
  
Tomoyo wasn't far behind them, filming everything. Eriol smiled at the sight of his descendent fidgeting.  
  
"You mean the world to me."  
  
Sakura grinned as she tap kissed him. "And you mean the world to me."  
  
"The king is..."  
  
"And nothing would please me more than..."  
  
Sakura tilted her head and looked at Syaoran with wonderment.  
  
"Than?"  
  
"Syaoran Li!!"  
  
Everyone started applauding, even Jazmine. She finally saw the truth. She hadn't loved Syaoran at all, she just was infatuated with his looks.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said as the spotlight turned on them. Syaoran blinked and looked utterly confused before Yamazaki pulled him away from Sakura.  
  
"You just won king again. Go up!"  
  
Syaoran sighed as he went up to the stage. Just when he was about to propose to Sakura, they had announced he was the king.  
  
"And the queen is..."  
  
Tomoyo crossed her fingers as she clasped Eriol's hand... tight.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto!"  
  
Sakura squealed and raced up to meet her king. Her love. The one and only Syaoran Li.  
  
Syaoran hugged his precious cherry blossom to him as the spotlight was finally taken off them.  
  
"So back to our conversation Syao."  
  
"Oh... what was I saying?"  
  
Sakura giggled as she held Syaoran's hand. "What would make you most happy."  
  
Syaoran smiled and nodded. He got down on one knee as he held Sakura's hand. He took out a ring box and opened it. Sakura gasped as Syaoran said the words she's been waiting to hear.  
  
"Sakura will you marry me?"  
  
Sakura started to feel dizzy.  
  
'Oh no you don't. I am not going to pass out.'  
  
She blinked several times and regained the sight of Syaoran anxiously waiting.  
  
"HAI!"  
  
She screamed and knocked Syaoran over. Syaoran chuckled and placed the ring on Sakura's finger.  
  
"Marrying you will make me the happiest man alive." Syaoran whispered before passionately kissing her.  
  
Tomoyo chuckled as she continued to film them.  
  
The couple forgot they were on stage... again.  
  
The whole room burst into a huge applause, many catcalling, whistling, and howling.  
  
Syaoran broke away from Sakura and smiled.  
  
"We've been giving them too many free shows."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!  
  
Well belated anyway. Thanks to those that reviewed before!  
  
~*Final Fantasy Princess*~  
  
Brenda*~ 


End file.
